A Zaccahara Soul
by awakenstate09
Summary: We revised Claudia first coming to Port Charles and she's really gay, she has a partner in Crime named Jessie and before it's all over. Claudia will have everything she wants. Heavy slash
1. Chapter 1

_A Zacchara Soul_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_**As she releases her last orgasm, **__she stared into Claudia's soul and once again the soul was right there because nobody could give sex and passion as Jessie to her Claudia. As they got dressed, Claudia was ready for the debut of Port Charles. "I will cover the street racing circuit, if anything goes down, I'll cut and run." Jessie said and then threw Claudia her panties. "Now you do remember how to fake it with a guy." Jessie said and Claudia gave her a rehearsal. "Please don't follow close, Trevor is there too." Claudia said and Jessie responded, "I would love to see that pig die." Claudia turned to Jessie and said, "That pig will die but first he's going to give Johnny and me the keys to the palace then we could watch him bleed together." Claudia said and gave Jessie a string of kisses. _

_Jessie gave her all the research of everything In Port Charles, there's one thing Jessie does better than anyone and that's do research. She was also a neat freak and Claudia watched her butt naked doing the dishes. "Uncle John called he said you have hang around her enough, marry her please." Jessie said and Claudia paused then responded, "Marrying me…" Claudia never liked the norm and hated the fact that she and Jessie could never make it legit. If business and her father wasn't the way it is, she could sit back and me the very rich woman she is with a drop dead woman like Jessie. Claudia walked to Jessie with her red boots and turned around. "I have to break-up with you." Claudia said and Jessie responded, "Okay." _

_Claudia then turned her around and spread Jessie's…….._


	2. Chapter 2

_A Zacchara Soul_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two _

_There was Ian Devlin and from the minute he landed in Port Charles Jessie has wanted to kill him and make it look really good. So she followed him to his hotel and knocked on the door. They caught up on old times and she made sure she pump his ego. He told her how he always wanted her down on her knees and Jessie in turn made sure that her favorite gun made her way to Ian balls. _

"_**Now little doggie you are going to listen up. I see things, I know things more than you could understand or comprehended and I know for fact what you will do." Jessie said.**_

_She saw the ricochet bullet to Michael; she saw the marriage, the ambush and the hospital scare. She saw everything and knew just how to make Claudia's dreams come true. However, Ian must die and after his throat was slit that's what he did. Now for the fun part….._

"_**Hotel beds are for drinks and whores." She remembers Sonny saying to Claudia. **_

_Jessie had her hit-list, there was Trevor, there was Ric and for her own reasons of hating her bad fashion sense there was Kate. Claudia saw that she was calling Ian and took the phone with her. _

_**Claudia was getting out of bed and walking around with staples in the side of her gut. Claudia then saw a ghost and they would birds of Prey flowers. **__"You have a admirer." Johnny said and Claudia covered it up. She saw the card._

"_**I saw you die…." Jessie wrote and**__ Claudia knew that was the only reason Jessie would come to her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A Zacchara Soul_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

_Claudia needed to know more about what Jessie saw and tried her best to tell her brother that Sonny can't die because it would be trace back to them too easy. As she did settle her brother down then there was Trevor trying to state his claim on the family. Claudia turned and saw Jessie out the window, she pointed to the opposing window. Claudia easily ignored Trevor and walked to the window. She saw a red Porsche and Jessie always said that if it was big trouble, she would buy Claudia the fastest car in her favorite color. _

_Claudia then tried to call Ian again and then she got a voicemail. _

hey! don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey! don't come around here no more

_Claudia knew that was code for he's dead and also realizes that his shipment of the drugs he had was in Jessie's possession and the plan was coming together. _

_Jessie took notes on everyone and the next person she was looking at was Jason Morgan. How is it that a man who raised Michael while Carly was going through post-podium depression wasn't a little bit angrier about Sonny and Michael running away._


End file.
